


The maker is gone

by Keikaashi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, In nagisa’s pov, Monaca isnt really present but shes mentioned, and it did these kids dirty, dr3 isnt canon, he comes pick up his kids, servant/komaeda is a good dad, warriors of hope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Monaca has left the Towa tower, leaving the other four behind. They all stand, waiting for something, someone. And they get exactly that, just not someone they expected.
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko, Daimon Masaru/Shingetsu Nagisa, Komaeda Nagito & Other(s), Komaeda Nagito & Shingetsu Nagisa, Komaeda Nagito & Utsugi Kotoko, Warriors of hope & servant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	The maker is gone

I clasped my hand around Masaru's tightly. He squeezed it back reassuringly, without a glance at me. I held my breathe, feeling Kotoko grasp my other hand tightly and we waited together. The four of us waited, hand in hand, outside the now rumble Towa tower. We had no clue what we were waiting for but we stood our ground, finally being free from Monaca's grasp. Big Sis Komaru and Big Sis Toko both left a few minutes earlier to find Big Bro Togami and we had been seeing them off. Now we felt there was someone coming to retrieve us. Since we were still kids, unable to watch ourselves, we still needed a guardian.  
  
" _When do you think someone will come for us?_ " Jataro spoke up, his free hand scratching at his face. " _Who else is there to come for uuuuus?_ " He carried the sound of the u out longer, his scratching getting harder. Kotoko yanked at his hand she was holding and pouted. " _Jataro stop that! Thats soooooo gross and totes not adorbs of you!_ " Jataro yelped and let his hand drop back at his side. Masaru chuckled lightly beside me and I tapped his shoulder with mine, giving him a look. He grinned and shrugged in response, nudging my shoulder in return. I flushed slightly, looking away from him, earning another chuckle.  
  
" _Someone should be here soon._ " I said, and tightened my grips. Just as i said that a figure appeared, walking to us. The figure was waving and seemed to be calling out to us. " _Kids! Are you still there?_ " We tilted our heads slightly. " _Is that who i think it is?_ " Kotoko piped up, looking over at me. I nod slowly and call back. " _Yes, we are still here!_ " The figure soon was close enough for us to see and Kotoko was the first to break our chain. She was in the figure's arms instantly, her body shaking with uncontrollable giggling. " _Servant! Servant! You came back!_ " Jataro was the next one to run over, also giggling and drooling. Masaru and i exchanged looks, him wanting to run off too but i gripped his hand begging him to stay here with me. He nodded and rubbed his nose against my cheek before smiling and i flushed at the gesture instantly. He also knew what to do to make me embarrassed.  
  
Servant, with kotoko in his arms and jataro on his arm, walked over to wear Masaru and I stood. He smiled his usual smile and waved lightly. " _Hello Nagisa, Masaru. Its good to see you two well._ " I nod slowly and scotted closer to Masaru. He let go of my hand and pulled his arm around my shoulders. " _Hey Servant! Whatcha back here for?_ " Masaru let out as i quietly stood there taking in his appearance.   
  
Servant still wore his usual attire the kids gave him, the chain missing. His usual gloved hand wasnt gloved anymore and the robotic shine of it was clear as a foggy day. He was dusty and dirty, overall disheveled, and looked tired. But he never seemed to care about any of that appearance stuff.  
  
" _Monaca left so i thought i might as well come back to take you four back with me. I found some good friends of mine and i, as your servant, cant leave you here._ " Servant said and took masaru's hand. I gripped Masaru's arm and he took my hand as Servant led us back down the bridge. Where he was taking us, we didnt know at the time. We all assumed to the Future Foundation. But none of us were expecting him to give us a new home together. One where he cares for us the way he always has.


End file.
